I Told You So
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Phone calls in the middle of the night can change everything.


I Told You So

Rating: G

Paring: Addison/Derek

Spoilers: Anything Post Season Three Finale of Grey's Anatomy

Summary: Phone calls in the middle of the night.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

_Suppose I called you up tonight_

_And I told you that I love you_

_And suppose I said I want to come back home_

_And suppose I cried and said I think_

_I finally learned my lesson_

_And I'm tired of spending my time alone_

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted_

_And it's killing me to be so far away_

Derek looked down at his shaky hand that hovered above his phone. This phone call was one he has wanted to make for a while. He had been doing this very thing for some time. He would come home after a long day of surgeries and saving lives while trying at the same time to keep any awkwardness between him and Meredith to a minimum, and sit down to stare at the phone.

It was tough between him and Meredith. There was a fine line they had to walk because they had made the mistake of sleeping together. Maybe it was their punishment for being so stupid… maybe it was his punishment.

The magical connection that they believed they had had faded away and then there was nothing left for them to stand on. Nothing was left to sustain a relationship and certainly not something to build a future upon. It disappointed him and not for the apparent reasons. Derek was surprised by how relieved he had been to know it was over for good.

He was disappointed because not only had they ended but also what they had had was a lie. Something he had built up in his mind. Derek had wanted to avoid his real life and the real relationship he had. So he built up Meredith until she was worth giving up his marriage for when in reality she wasn't.

So that put him in his current situation staring at the phone trying to work up the courage to call Addison. He really wanted to. He desperately needed to tell her all he had come to realize about what had taken place. He had been in this same spot for months without one number dialed because of one thing; what would she say?

_Would you tell me that you love me too?_

_And would we cry together_

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say…_

_I told you so. I told you so._

_I told you someday you'd come crawling back_

_And asking me to take you in_

_I told you so but you had to go_

_Now I have found somebody new_

_And I will never let you break my heart in two again_

Derek had envisioned what might happen. What she would say if he told her all of his inner thoughts? His inner turmoil. He wanted to tell her that he had made a mistake. That this was all a big mistake. Derek wanted her to know that he knew he loved her. That he always had. His love for her was a part of him that was not going anywhere and he did not want it too.

Derek did not want to live his life without her either but what would she say? Would she be receptive? Would she tell him that she understood completely and knew what he was talking about? Would Addison tell him that she missed him too, and that she missed them? Or would she tell him that he was crazy? That she knew this would happen and that she no longer wanted to put up with his indecisive crap. That she was with someone who would never hurt her?

_If I got down on my knees_

_And told you I was yours forever_

_Would you get down on yours too and take my hand_

_Would we get the old-time feeling?_

_Would we laugh and talk for hours_

_The way we did way back when our love first began_

_Would you tell me that you've missed me too_

_And that you've been so lonely_

_And you've waited for the day that I returned_

_And we'd live and love forever_

_And that I'm your one and only_

In L.A. Addison sighed as she padded around her home in her socks. She had just finished making popcorn and was about to sit down to watch a movie, a really sappy, cheesy romantic movie that would leave her in tears when it ended. It was what she had been doing lately. Curling up in one of his old t-shirts with a blanket and a box of tissues, she ignored how much she missed him.

She had thought this move would change her life. That it would give her something to live for but it had not. All she did was all she had done in Seattle. Miss him. The only relief was that she did not have to watch him play out his perfect life with his twelve year old girlfriend.

She had not spoken to him in months. She had tried. Addison had picked up that phone a million times but always hung it back up. She did not want to know what he would say. Addison did not want to know about how great things had been since she had gone. So she thought it best to save herself the pain and trouble. She chose not to call for fear of what he might say to her.

Why are you calling Addison? What would make you think I want to talk to you? You know that we are divorced now, right? I am going to marry Meredith and live happily ever after. I am so much better off since we split up and I can't understand why you would think I would care about Los Angeles or how you are doing.

Addison sighed and started her movie; nope she did not want to know what he would say.

_Or would you say the table's finally turned_

_And would you say…_

_I told you so. I told you so._

_I told you someday you'd come crawling back_

_And ask me to take you in_

_I told you so but you had to go_

_Now I've found somebody new_

_And you will never break my heart in two again._

Toward the end of her movie, just before it got really sad, a shaky hand picked up the phone. It was moments before the number was dialed but eventually the connection was made.

Tears trickled down her face as the couple on the screen embraced in a hug while the owner of the shaky hand took a deep breath as it started to ring. It took her a moment to focus her attention on the phone but she did. With a tissue in hand she maneuvered over to the receiver. With a calming breath she answered.

"Hello?"

* * *

End.

Please Review.


End file.
